


Goodbye My First

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Empathy Era (NCT), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Graduation, High School Graduation, High School Student Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentions of Mark/Jisung, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Smoking, Suh Youngho | Johnny-centric, Teacher Suh Youngho | Johnny, Teacher-Student Relationship, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 9





	Goodbye My First

**3:45 PM**

"So I guess this will the last time that we see each other."

Johnny chuckled in amusement at Donghyuck's comment and placed the cigarette to his mouth."Maybe it will,maybe it won't Donghyuck-ah."He admitted to the younger."Either way,you're clearly growing up too fast in my opinion."


End file.
